


Captain Dramatic

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-serumed, Dramatic Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is hit with a blast that leaves him In his pre-serumed state and he is a lot more upset about it than Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Dramatic

Steve heard the blast before it hit him square in the stomach, at first it was the usual pain but as everything fell apart around him the pain spread throughout his body and he curled up hoping for the severe pain to stop. It started in his stomach where he was hit but within a minute the rest of his body was on fire and he couldn’t move. After what seemed like an eternity later the crippling pain faded away and he uncurled ever so slightly only to groan as the pain was replaced by another pain; a dull aching pain that moved with every muscle and resonated in his chest. 

He attempted to take a deep breathe but the oxygen hitched in his throat and he began to cough, gasping for some air. There was rubble on top of him but he stopped trying to escape and focused on trying to get air into his lungs. An endeavor that was currently not working but his mind was clouded over with panic and all he could think about was every attempted breathe that made his chest scream and his body shudder. 

He heard yelling in the background of his struggles and finally someone began to remove the rubble off of his body, taking a huge weight away and causing him to sit up quickly, gasping for air. Suddenly Natasha was next to him, pulling him out of the rubble. Was she taller? She seemed really strong? As she looked him over, she composed herself quickly but Steve didn’t miss the look of terror on her face as she first saw him. Her mouth was moving but Steve was having definite trouble hearing through his coughing which had just worsened due to the ruble dust flying in the air. 

“Steve! Steve, Look at me!”

He looked over and nodded as her voice pierced through the coughing fit and the rest of the commotion. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him easily up, until he was standing unsteadily next to her. When did she get taller than me? Was his last thought before he blacked out.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....  
He woke up groaning to the sounds of heart monitors and smell of disinfectant, the dull ache in his body continued as he sat up. He wasn’t connected to anything and the room was empty of people, he looked next to him at a mirror hanging on the wall. He cringed as his suspicions were confirmed and he looked at the tiny thin man, he had his face but he was pale with circles under his eyes. He looked up as footsteps came closer and Natasha walked through the door. She smirked at him but anyone who knew her could see the look of worry hidden just behind her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked him over. 

“You know, to tell you the truth, I always thought that some of those ‘before’ pictures were exaggerated, maybe even CGI’d. But Boy, was I wrong.”

He chuckled, putting his face in his hand and shaking his head. 

“And I assume you carried me out of there?”

She took a few steps closer, nodding with the same smirk on her face, 

“Yup. Bridal style.”

He laughed and Natasha went and sat next to him on the bed. He went into another coughing fit and she handed him an inhaler that he took gratefully. 

“Banner said that the coughing should ease up after a while, the dust and shock just made it worse.”

He nodded, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath, happy that it didn’t end in more coughing. 

“Where is banner, anyway?”

“He should be back pretty soon, just take it easy for a bit. I’ve got to go interrogate some of the guys we caught. Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“When have I ever done that?”

He grinned and she rolled her eyes before leaving the room, his smile faded as she left and he laid back on the bed, cringing as his mid-section flared with pain. He lifted his shirt to reveal bandages covering his stomach, bruises poking out from the edges of the linen. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Banner showed up pretty soon after that with sympathetic face, he checked Steve over again and recorded the results. He eventually concluded that Steve could leave soon and smiled kindly. He gathered some of the stuff that he brought and was about to leave again, when Steve stopped him, his face was stressed and he looked horribly tense. 

“Hey, Dr. Banner?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Could I make a call?”

“Yeah, of course. Your phone was damaged in the blast but I managed to save the Sim card, it should be replaced pretty soon. Here take mine for now.”

“Thanks Bruce..”

He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Steve, he nodded and left. Steve punched in the numbers and waited as it rang, after the fifth ring it stopped and Sam’s voice answered. Steve sighed but he smiled at Sam’s voice, comforting and nice especially in the current situation. 

“Hello? Dr. Banner?”

“Hey, it’s Steve. I damaged my phone so I’m using Bruce’s.”

“Oh, hey baby, is everything alright? It’s a bit early, I didn’t expect you to be done with that mission so soon?”

Steve sighed, looking down and gearing himself up to tell Sam what was happening, 

“Yeah, um… well… The mission didn’t exactly go as planned…”

“Are you okay? Is Natasha okay?”

Sam’s voice went from calm to deathly serious and Steve cringed at his own wording which wasn’t helping anything. 

“Yeah! Yeah, we’re.. We’re fine…”

He trailed off after the hasty reply before continuing, imagining Sam on the other end, who was probably a nervous wreck. 

“It’s just.. Could you come pick me up? We’re at the Shield hospital… I’m fine, I just--- Really want to see you…”

There was shuffling on the other end before Sam spoke again, 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be right over. I’ll call my sister so she can watch Mira and then I’ll head on…”

“Thank you… Oh, and Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you maybe bring a warmer coat?”

There was a pause on the other end, 

“Sure..”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................  
When Sam showed up, Steve could hear him at the other end of the hall and the nurses telling where to go. Steve smiled privately to himself as he heard the urgent steps coming quickly to his room. Sam turned sharply into the door and then promptly dropped the coat in his arms as he saw Steve sitting on the bed. However, he coughed and picked them back up quickly when Steve grimaced and looked away. Steve was surprised at how quickly the shock faded away on Sam’s face and he walked forward, inspecting his husband carefully. 

“You know, you really should have just told me what happened over the phone. I was seriously scared about what I would find when I got here.”

Sam had already sat down next to the now smaller man, putting an arm around him and pulling him close for a quick hug. 

“I told you I was fine..”

“Yeah, most people who are fine don’t have to be picked up at a hospital, Steve. And plus your fine means something totally different half the time.”

“Well, in my defense this is definitely not a great situation.”

“You’re in one piece, granted, one smaller piece, so it’s not that bad, I was thinking a lot worse.”

“Yeah, I—I---“

Another bout of coughing interrupted him and he leaned away from Sam, coughing into his elbow, cringing with every jolt of his body. Sam rubbed his back softly and looking around into the hallway. 

“I’m going to get you some water, be right back.”

Steve nodded through the coughing and watering eyes. When Sam got back with a little cup of water and handed it to Steve, he drank gratefully and sighed as the coughing mostly subsided, only followed by small, hiccup like coughs. He practically fell over onto Sam and the now taller man caught him in his lap, rubbing his arm. He looked down at Steve who seemed to be trying not to fall asleep, opening and closing his eyes in heavy motions. 

“How long has it been since you slept last?”

“Way to long for this old body.”

Steve’s eyes finally fell and his breathing evened out and Sam draped the coat over him, now taking the time to glance over his husband’s new/old body.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Eventually, Bruce came back in and began apologizing profusely for waking Steve up who waved it off and sat up, looking forward with a blank stare and a frown. Sam let Steve sit in silence and turned to Dr. Banner. 

“So Doc, is this going to be permaneant?”

Dr. Banner pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his eyes first going to Steve but as Steve continued to stare at the wall, he looked back at Sam. 

“I—I Don’t know, it might be? It might not be, I have more tests I have to run right now and then I should know the answer to that but right now he is stable, which is the most important thing at the moment.”

Sam nodded, glancing quickly at Steve. 

“Okay, so what should we do in the meantime?”

Bruce sighed, 

“Uh, No running? Definitely no fighting, stay warm and keep an inhaler close. That’s all I can tell you right now, I’m sorry. He certainly needs to stay on the antibiotics that I gave him. He’s already fighting infection from the blast wound, Basically, just rest and don’t get into any strenuous situations and I’ll call you the moment I know anything.”

“Thank you so much, dr. banner.”

“No problem, also call me if anything changes.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Steve pulled on the coat as soon as they reached the cold morning air, immediately buttoning it up and pulling it tighter. However, he still shivered terribly in the cold air, clutching at his bandaged stomach with every movement. Sam pulled the car up and he got in quickly, with a frustrated sigh, carefully putting the seat belt on, trying to avoid the bruised and damaged parts of his stomach. He crossed his arms and sat back, while Sam looked over at him with concern. 

“You alright?”

He said gently and Steve nodded tensely, never looking over. Sam shook his head and put the car into drive before taking off. There was a heavy silence in the vehicle and neither looked at the other for a while until Sam sighed loudly, glancing over. 

“This is not the worst thing that could have happened, Steve.”

Steve continued to look forward for a while, only answering after the car went silent again

“What if it’s permanent?”

“So what if it’s permanent?”

“What about Mira? Or us? Or my job? Do you really think everything could be fine after this?”

He gestured to the rest of his body and looked over, clearly agitated while Sam looked more baffled and maybe frustrated. 

“You can always get another job, Steve. Things would change but it wouldn’t ruin anything. And what about Mira?”

“Will she even recognize me? How am I even supposed to take care of her properly when I probably won’t be able to take of myself half the time? There’s nothing more important to me than that little girl and the thought of damaging that or not having the strength to protect her its just—It’s just---“

He threw his arms up angrily, flinching at the jolt through his stomach and he leaned on the window, grimacing at the situation. Sam looked over, unimpressed. 

“Steve, I think you’re being just a little bit---“

Steve cut him off, suddenly sitting back up and holding up a finger. 

“Don’t say dramatic. Everyone says I’m dramatic but I’m—“

Sam tapped the steering wheel and looked over frankly. 

“Dude, you’re a little dramatic.”

Steve fell back on the seat with a frustrated groan and Sam couldn’t help but smirk briefly at the irony 

“It’s not like it was in the forties, Steve, even if you’re dealing with your old health issues you’ll be able to take care of her fine, especially since I’ll be there. And plus I don’t even think that Mira will care all that much.”

Steve looked at him skeptically but Sam continued, 

“And as for us? I’m just happy you’re alive, Steve, I’m pretty sure we can work through this. You’re not getting out of this just because you lost some self-confidence. you’re stuck with me.”

He gestured to the two of them and Steve smiled, nodding slightly and looking away. Sam rolled his eyes and turned into the driveway. Steve was reluctant to get out of the car and Sam was the first out. Sam’s sister came running outside, looking at Sam expectantly. 

“Is he alright? What happened?”

Sam gestured to the other side of the car where Steve was getting out slowly. 

“Someone shrunk my husband.”

Her eyes went wide as she looked at Steve standing next to the car, 

“Oh! Oh, well are you hurt?”

They both shook their heads and she sighed, 

“Well, at least there’s that. Look, I’ve got to get to work, Mira’s on the couch watching T.V.”

She hugged both of them, looking over Steve briefly before getting into her own car and waving good bye. Sam made for the door but Steve stopped, Sam made a hand movement trying to get him to come on but the now smaller man looked away stubbornly. 

“Steve, it’s going to be fine. Get inside before you catch pneumonia.”

Steve reluctantly began to follow Sam into their house, stopping just inside the doorway. Small footsteps came running towards them and a moment later Mira jumped into Sam’s arms. He ruffled her hair and kissed her before putting back on the ground. Everyone went quiet and Mira looked at Steve and he glanced worriedly at both her and Sam, she took one glance and ran laughing towards him. 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

He didn’t pick her up but he was down on his knees hugging her tightly a second later, with tears in his eyes at her excitement. Sam on the other hand gave Steve a look that clearly said ‘I told you so, you idiot’. A look that didn’t leave his face much through the next few weeks especially when Steve finally went back to normal and walked into the kitchen as his usual self. Sam looked up from his I-pad with a raised eye brow, rolling his eyes as Steve stood sheepishly in the doorway.


End file.
